Digihunters X Modo Lovecraft
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Existen muchas leyendas en el digimundo, pero ninguna como la de los Digihunters X. El equipo legendario que salvo al mundo real y al digimundo, en innumerables ocaciones, con un sin fin de aventuras. Esta es la historia de sus origenes, sus luchas, y sus aliados y enemigos terribles, la pareja que formo al equipo, y que promete algo tracendental, ellos salvaron el universo.
1. Una nueva relación

Capitulo 1. "Una nueva relación"

Era temprano en la ciudad de Odaiba, cuando vemos a una joven pareja, caminar juntos hacia la escuela, esta pareja eran Davis y Kari. Dos jovenes de catorce años que son elegidos, y que han luchado por la paz y la seguridad del mundo real y el digimundo. Ambos jovenes están muy contentos, por que hace unos años no se conocían tan bien, debido a los problemas que tenían que combatir.

Pero ahora era diferente, por que después de la batalla contra Malonmyotismon, los dos empezarón a salir juntos y a llevarse mejor, un cambio que nadie se esperaba en ellos.

Davis y Kari ahora siempre iban juntos a todos lados, y los dos son muy felices de haber superado la barrera de la amistad.

Una cosa no ha cambiado, y eso es los sentimientos de Davis por Kari, y ella ha estado pensando en que no es tan malo pensar a futuro con Davis, en lugar de TK como hace mucho solía hacer ella.

Los dos llegarón a la entrada de la escuela, y fueron vistos por algunos compañeros de la secundaria, y sin hacer caso de las miradas de los demás, fueron a su salón juntos.

Dentro del salón eran los primeros en llegar, y al sentarse Kari voltea, y sonríe al ver a Davis feliz junto a ella. -Oye Davis, solo nosotros hemos visto ese feo lado de Matt, ¿verdad? Espero que nadie más sepa de eso. Dijo Kari un poco preocupada por lo que paso en la fiesta pasada hace dos meses, donde Matt tuvo una discución con Tai por Sora, y Davis se volteo y se quedo pensativo. -Creo que todo se va a arreglar, cuando Sora sea sincera, y escoja a uno de ellos. No te preocupes Kari, será un poco problematico al principio para ella, y al que escoja, pero pasado un tiempo van a salir adelante. Dijo Davis más seguro y confiado, y Kari asintió y sonrió feliz, ella de verdad lo quiere mucho y no quiere perderlo. -Es verdad Davis, tienes razón es Sora la que terminará esa discusión, al escoger al ganador. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Más sorprendente que descubrir al novio de Sora, será cuando sepan los demás de lo nuestro. Jijiji, espero que estén preparados, por que será una gran sorpresa. Dijo Kari muy contenta, y Davis asintió feliz. -Claro será una sorpresa mayuscula para todos, solo espero que Tai pueda tomarlo bien, ya sabes como es él de sobreprotector. Dijo Davis con media sonrisa, y Kari asintió por que también sabe como es él. -Ni me lo recuerdes Davis, es mi hermano y todo, pero aun a mí me resulta por momentos molesto que no me permita ser libre como quiero. Pero, contigo es diferente, por que tu si me comprendes y me das mucha libertad, por eso te amo Davis. Dijo Kari realmente contenta y feliz, y Davis asintió y sonrió. -Yo también te amo Kari, con todo mi corazón y todo mi espíritu, por siempre y para siempre. Dijo Davis de verdad enamorado de Kari, y ella sonrió tan contenta y feliz.

Los dos se acercan y se dan un beso de amor, por que hace mucho Kari soñaba con TK, hasta que despertó y descubrió que estaba enamorada de Davis. La ilusión de TK se despejo, y con la madurez vino el amor en la forma de Davis, mucho más maduro que antes, y listo para invitarla pero muy distinto que otras veces.

Kari lo supo cuando vio a Davis acercarse, esa vez fue distinto, no era un niño inmaduro ni un amigo simplemente, era un chico un joven distinto, y listo para ella y para entregarse. Davis se entregó y se convirtió en su único amor.

Después del beso, los dos se separan y se quedan mirando a los ojos, un brillo especial los rodea dentro del salón, aun nadie sabe la relación de ellos. Pero ya pronto lo van a descubrir, cuando ellos lo creán lo más conveniente.

Mientras en otra parte...

TK llego un poco tarde, por que se la paso la mayor parte de la mañana buscando a Kari, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte, y al final se rindió y pensó que ella ya debe estar en la escuela. TK paso por la entrada principal, y vio a algunas chicas, que le sonrieron y se ruborizaron al verlo, y esto era por que TK se ha vuelto bastante atractivo. TK sabe que lo más probable es que Kari es muy tímida, y que en realidad ella lo ama y mucho, y eso esta muy bien, ya que él la ama también.

TK se movio por los pasillos, hasta que vio a Yolei amiga y compañera DNA de Kari, y se acerco los dos iban al mismo salón. -Hola Yolei, buenos días, oye, ¿no has visto a Kari por ahí? Pregunta TK con media sonrisa, y Yolei se voltea sonriendo amable. -Hola TK buenos días, pues no, no he visto a Kari todavía, debe de estar en el salón en este momento. Dijo Yolei segura de que Kari esta en el salón, y TK asintió y los dos entrarón al salón, y al entrar vierón la más extraña escena.

Davis y Kari sentados juntos, y hablando muy animados de algo. -Vaya, jamás pensé ver el día en que Davis lograra captar la atención de Kari. Se ven muy felices juntos. Dijo Yolei bastante extrañada, y TK sintió de inmediato celos de verlos juntos, y él se acerco, mientras Yolei se iba a sentar a su lugar. -Hola Kari, buenos días, me da gusto verte por que te estaba buscando. Dijo TK sincero y contento de verla, y Kari volteo con una ligera sonrisa. -No tenías que buscarme TK, yo me vine con Davis ya que vivimos cerca. Dijo Kari con un ligero tono diferente de voz, al mencionar a Davis, y TK se molesto de saber que Davis la acompaño primero antes que él lo hiciera.

Luego de intercambiar unas palabras más, TK fue a sentarse y se quedo mirándo a Kari por un largo rato.

Mientras que Kari estaba contenta de volver a concentrarse en Davis, su querido novio, y los dos hablaban de varias cosas, y TK los vio muy distintos a otros días.

Un poco más tarde...

Era la hora de la reunión para ir al digimundo, y ayudar con la reconstrucción del pueblo de los Koromon, que fue azotada por un huracán hace poco. Dentro TK se estaba impacientando un poco, por que aun no llega Davis, algo esperado en él, pero tampoco estaba Kari, y eso si era muy extraño por que ella es muy puntual.

TK cruzado de brazos estaba molesto de esperar, y justo ya iba a desahogar su frustración empezando a hablar mal de Davis, cuando la puerta se abre, y entrán Davis y Kari al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón chicos por llegar tarde, me tarde en la biblioteca. Dijo Davis sincero, y Kari asintió. -Yo me tarde en el baño un poco, pero ya llegamos. Dijo Kari un poco apenada por tardarse, y TK se quedo sorprendido de verlos con la misma actitud. Luego todos se acercaron a la computadora, y abrieron el portal para entrar al digimundo.

En el pueblo de los Koromon, todo estaba medio destruido, y Davis y Kari sin mediar palabra se fueron juntos a cortar árboles, y quitar piedras del camino, junto a sus digimon. Los dos trabajaban con un entusiasmo y energía increíbles, y dejaron a los demás mudos de la sorpresa.

TK se empezó a sentir más molesto y celoso, al mismo tiempo que Yolei murmuro a Ken y Cody. -Los últimos en llegar a la reunión, pero los primeros en trabajar con entusiasmo. Murmura Yolei mientras ella y los demás, se ponen a trabajar también.

Mientras que Davis y Kari ni sienten cansancio ni nada parecido, por la tremenda energía que ahora tienen, y tanto Gatomon como Veemon estaban muy sorprendidos de verlos con tanta energía. Ambos digimon saben que se traen algo entre manos, por que no dejan de verse en cada oportunidad que tienen, esas sonrisas y la alegría que los inunda, y que es muy obvia.

Los dos digimon formularon una sospecha en sus mentes, y a la hora del descanso se acercaron a sus compañeros para descubrir la verdad.

Veemon y Gatomon se acercan con sonrisas inocentes, a sus compañeros humanos Davis y Kari. -Bueno chicos, será mejor que digán la verdad, ¿qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tan contentos? Pregunta Gatomon muy curiosa e intrigada, y Davis y Kari se voltean sonriendo muy felices. -Bueno les dirémos, pero no lo comenten con nadie. Davis y yo somos novios, y nos amamos muchísimo. Dijo Kari con inmensa dicha, y ambos digimon se quedaron boquiabiertos, ellos se esperaban todo, menos esto era muy sorprendente.

Davis y Kari se rieron mucho de las caras que pusieron, y luego de un momento de sorpresa, los dos digimon reaccionan.

-¿Es cierto esto Davis? Pregunta Veemon muy sorprendido, y Davis asintió muy contento. -Tan cierto como que hay una luna en el cielo, Kari es mi luz y nunca voy a dejar de amarla. Dijo Davis muy seguro de sus palabras, y Kari lo abraza muy contenta y feliz. -Kari, pero, ¿comó paso esto? Pregunta Gatomon bastante sorprendida, y Kari sonrié. -Simplemente paso Gatomon, yo me enamore y mucho de Davis, él es mi milagro divino, y yo jamás dejaré de amarlo. Dijo Kari muy segura de sus palabras, y ambos digimon se alegran por ellos, al ver que era enserio su amor.

Luego de su confesión, Davis y Kari continúan con su trabajo, sin notar las miradas celosas de TK, que no soporta verlos juntos. TK tenía sus sospechas de lo cercanos que los dos se han vuelto, él no quería ni pensarlo pero... esa cercanía que los une de una forma muy familiar, solo puede ser amor.

TK agito su cabeza, y en ese momento sonó la voz de Patamon. -¡TK ven por favor, necesito tu ayuda! Exclama Patamon con alarma, y TK se voltea y ve a su compañero siendo perseguido por un Vilemon. -No corras pequeño, ¡deja que absorba tus datos, así los dos nos volveremos más fuertes! Exclama Vilemon con gusto y sonriendo feliz, y Patamon vuela tan rápido como podía, pero él siempre ha sido muy lento y le estaba alcanzando Vilemon. -¡No, yo no quiero unirme a un digimon obscuro, auxilio! Exclama Patamon con lágrimas en los ojos mientras vuela, y TK alarmado corre para ayudarlo.

Mientras que Davis y Kari, escucharon la persecución de Vilemon con Patamon, y vieron como TK corre para golpear y eliminar al digimon obscuro. -¡No, espera no lo mates por favor! Exclama Davis y sale corriendo para detener la situación, y Kari sale disparada tras de él, y ella también no quería que nada malo le pase al digimon obscuro. -¡TK detente por favor, no lastimes a Vilemon, él no ha hecho nada malo! Exclama Kari mientras corre detrás de Davis a su mismo ritmo.

Los dos elegidos llegan a tiempo, por que TK ya tenía una piedra, y pensaba tirarle de piedras al pobre Vilemon, que ya había atrapado a Patamon y lo había tirado al suelo, y se estaba frotando mimosamente con él muy afectuoso.

Davis se lanza hacia TK, y lo detiene de arrojar una piedra. -Alto. ¡¿Qué crees que haces TK?! Ese Vilemon no ha hecho nada malo, solo esta enamorado de Patamon eso es todo. Dijo Davis muy serio, y TK totalmente fuera de sí, se voltea y golpea a Davis con el puño cerrado en la mejilla, con la mano derecha. -¡Cállate! ¡¿Tú qué sabes?! ¡Patamon me necesita! Exclama TK dando de voces, y Davis se cayó al piso por el fuerte golpe, y Kari al ver lo que paso, de inmediato reacciono furiosa, y se pone frente a TK al que abofetea y empuja al piso. -¡¿Comó te atreves a tocar a Davis?! ¡No te permito que le pongas un dedo encima! Exclama Kari furiosa, y TK en el piso se quedo pasmado tocando su mejilla izquierda, y Kari se voltea y rápido ayudo a Davis a ponerse de pie, y le sacude el polvo y la tierra. Luego los dos se acercan a Vilemon y Patamon. -No te preocupes Patamon, solo es un amistoso Vilemon al que le caes bien, no te piensa lastimar ni nada. Dijo Davis con media sonrisa, y Kari asintió. -Así es, jijiji la luz y la obscuridad se atraén mutuamente, es algo muy natural. Dijo Kari de la misma opinión de Davis, y TK se empezo a levantar y se molesto. -Kari, ¿comó puedes decir esas tonterias? Es un digimon obscuro, un enemigo, no hay nada bueno en ellos. Dijo TK mostrando su desconfianza de los digimon obscuros, y tanto Davis como Kari lo ignoran.

Davis y Kari sonriendo, se acercan a Vilemon que abrazaba a Patamon. -Bueno pequeño, creo que ya absorbiste suficiente energía de luz. Dijo Davis sonriendo alegre, y Kari asiente feliz de ver el tierno momento. -Jijiji, Davis tiene razón, suelta a Patamon, ¿Si? Dijo Kari sonriendo linda y tierna, y Vilemon asintió y obedeció. -Muy bien, si lo piden de esa buena forma, no me puedo resistir. Gracias por comprender queridos elegidos de la luz y los milagros. Dijo Vilemon muy agradecido, y se retiro pacificamente.

Todos, por que ya se habían reunido los demás al escuchar el escándalo, se quedaron sorprendidos de ver como Davis y Kari, resolvierón todo sin usar la fuerza. TK estaba súper molesto, por que vio a Kari con la misma opinión de Davis, y eso le disgustaba mucho.

Después de eso, Patamon se tranquilizo, y él estaba muy sorprendido de que un digimon obscuro obedeció a Davis y Kari. Luego de eso el día termino, y todos regresan luego de cumplir con su tarea de reconstruir el pueblo de los Koromon.

Gatomon y Veemon acompañan a Davis y Kari, y los cuatro iban de regreso a la casa. -Me sorprendió que le hablaras a ese Vilemon con tanto cariño, Kari has madurado mucho. Sin mencionar lo furiosa que te pusiste con TK, por que golpeo a Davis. Dijo Gatomon en los brazos de Kari, y ella se arrima a Davis mientras sonríe amorosa. -Amo a Davis, y no permito que nadie lo toque. Ese tonto TK no debió golpear a mi amado Davis, que solo quería resolver las cosas sin violencia. Dijo Kari muy afectuosa con Davis, y él sonrió. -No hay problema Kari, contigo a mi lado, lo resisto todo. Dijo Davis muy enamorado de Kari, y ella se puso súper contenta.

Luego Veemon al lado de Davis caminando, pensó que había llegado el momento de despedirse de las chicas, y le mando una mirada a Gatomon. -Bueno, creo que nos verémos mañana. Dijo Veemon sonriendo amable, y Gatomon asintió. -Es verdad, Kari tu casa esta por allá, ¿recuerdas? Dijo Gatomon sonriendo linda, pero Kari se quedo extrañada. -¿De qué hablas Gatomon? Mi casa esta ahora por este camino. Dijo Kari a puntando al camino que lleva a la casa de Davis...

Ambos digimon se sorprendierón, y se sintierón un poco confundidos. -¿Qué? Pero, yo recuerdo que la casa estaba por allá, cerca de la estación del tren. Dijo Gatomon muy confundida, y Davis asintió y sonrió medio malvado. -Sí, así es, la casa sigue ahí, pero Kari ahora viene conmigo. Ustedes no estuvieron durante dos meses, y en ese tiempo pasarón muchas cosas. Dijo Davis sonriendo medio pícaro, y Kari asintió y en sus labios empezó a dibujarse una sonrisa malévola. -¿Qué? ¿Qué nos están ocultando? Pregunta Veemon medio preocupado y sorprendido. -No les ocultamos nada, solo se nos olvido mencionar un cierto detalle crítico. Dijo Kari disfrutando de la ignorancia y de la sorpresa que ambos incautos digimon se van a llevar, y Gatomon muy sorprendida se volteo. -¿Qué? A ver Kari, ¿qué está pasando aquí, que te traes con Davis? Pregunta Gatomon ya demasiado curiosa y sin poder soportar el suspenso más tiempo, y Kari riéndo asintió. -Bueno, en dos meses nos enamoramos locamente, y nuestros padres nos descubrieron. Pero, ellos no se enojaron, al contrario se alegraron mucho de saber que nos enamoramos. Y nos dierón su bendición, y mis padres al ver la sincera entrega de Davis y mía a nuestro amor, me dierón el permiso de irme a vivir con Davis. Así es, ¡Davis y yo nos amamos mucho, ahora somos prometidos, y vivimos bajo el mismo techo, hasta dormimos en la misma cama! ¡Soy tan feliz de vivir con Davis, y cuando seamos mayores, nos casaremos y serémos felices por siempre! Dijo Kari totalmente feliz, y Davis se alegro, y los dos se ríen de las caras de absoluta sorpresa y estupefacción de sus compañeros digimon, y ambos se caen al piso de la sorpresa.

Davis y Kari se abrazan muy enamorados, y ambos digimon se levantan, (por que Gatomon hasta se cayó de los brazos de Kari) y se quedan súper sorprendidos de lo rápido que todo estaba pasando.

-¡¿Comó?! ¿Ya son prometidos? Exclaman ambos digimon al mismo tiempo, y Davis y Kari asienten. -Así es, miren los anillos de promesa que nos unen. Dijo Davis y mostró su mano izquierda y el hermoso anillo en el dedo anular, y Kari hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa ángelical, y entonces ambos digimon por fin notan los anillos, y se quedan sorprendidos.

Luego de un rato de estupefacción, los cuatro continúan su camino a la recidencia Motomiya.

Davis y Kari abrieron la puerta, y adentro la familia ya los estaban esperando. -Mamá papá, ya regresamos. Dijo Davis con alegría, y su mamá y Jun se acercan desde la cocina. -Que alegría que ya hayan regresado hijos, ¿comó estuvo su día? Pregunta la señora Motomiya, y Jun abraza a Kari con gusto, y Davis sonríe con alegría. -Todo estuvo muy bien, y Veemon y Gatomon ya regresaron, y ahora ya saben el secreto de Kari y mío. Dijo Davis sonriendo contento, y Kari asintió muy feliz. -Así es, ellos ahora lo saben y todo, y me pregunto, ¿comó será la reacción de Tai y los demás cuando lo sepán? Dijo Kari coqueta y risueña, y Davis se reía, ya se imaginaba la graciosa escena. -Bueno, cuando Tai este de regreso de la gira con Matt, ninguno de los dos podrá creerlo. Pero, de todos modos no podrán separarnos, eso ya es imposible. Dijo Davis alegre, y Kari sonrió tan dichosa de escuchar sus palabras.

En ese momento la mamá de Davis les dio una muy buena noticia. -Davis quiero que sepas que, tu papá y yo, ya estamos arreglando con los abogados su enlace matrimonial. Ya es legal estar casado y registrados en el registro civil, desde los catorce, así que una vez que se acepten las formas y demás papeles, los dos podrán ir al registro civil y registrarse como un matrimonio formal y legal. La boda en la iglesia será hasta que cumplan los diecisiete por lo menos, pero antes de eso ya estarán viviendo casados de forma legal en dos meses, es decir para Junio se podrá hacer. Dijo la señora Motomiya contenta de informarles del estado legal de su matrimonio, y Davis y Kari dichosos se abrazan. -¡Que alegría Kari amor mío! En dos meses, en Junio nos casamos por fin, ¡que dicha tan grande! Dijo Davis totalmente feliz, y Veemon y Gatomon estaban boquiabiertos de ver lo rápido que todo estaba pasando, y Kari lo abraza y lo besa con amor. -¡Oh Davis amor mío soy tan feliz! Pronto me convertiré en Kari Motomiya, ¡Estoy tan contenta Davis darling mío! Exclama Kari llena de alegría, y Jun se acerca y la abraza. -Ay Kari que alegría, pronto serás mi hermanita y estoy tan contenta, que felicidad. Dijo Jun contenta y dichosa, y todos se abrazan con amor.

Luego Kari pícara se voltea y sonríe malvada. -¿A ver para cuando ustedes también se declaran eh Gatomon y Veemon? Dijo Kari muy pícara, y ambos digimon brincan, y se ponen muy nerviosos. -N-no yo n-n-no v-veo a Veemon d-de esa f-f-forma. Dijo Gatomon muy nerviosa, y Veemon se quedo viendo a Gatomon con ojitos lindos, y ella se volteo y se sorprendio. -Bueno, si Davis y Kari ya son tan felices, tal vez tú y yo podriamos, no sé, intentarlo. Dijo Veemon sincero y lindo, y Gatomon se sorprende y se ruboriza, y era muy obvio que Veemon la ama, y Gatomon también lo ama aun que diga que no. -¡¿Qué?! Veemon, ¿tú me amas? Pregunta Gatomon y se ruboriza, y siente su corazón acelerarse, y Veemon un poco tímido asintió. -Sí, querida Gatomon siempre te he amado, yo te amo mucho. Dijo Veemon lindo y un poco tímido, y entonces Gatomon no soporta sus sentimientos escondidos por tanto tiempo, y se acerca y lo besa, y todos aplauden del feliz momento.

Otra pareja se formo. -¡Querido Veemon yo también te amo mucho! ¡Te amo tanto desde hace ya tanto tiempo! ¡Te amo Veemon~! Exclama amorosa Gatomon, y todos se alegran de verlos por fin juntos, y Davis y Kari se miran y se sonríen con gusto y amor. Hasta sus compañeros digimon se aman, todo es muy bueno para ellos, y saben que se pondrá mejor.

Luego de eso toda la dichosa familia ceno, y hablaron de muchas cosas, y Kari estaba en casa al lado de Davis, y luego llego la hora de dormir, y Davis y Kari se ponen su ropa de dormir, y escuchan todos los amorosos susurros de sus compañeros, y se sonríen y se recuestan.

Davis se acerca a Kari y la abraza, y de inmediato ella le corresponde. -Te amo Kari, siempre quiero estar contigo, y me siento muy contento. Dijo Davis con amor, y Kari lo besa. -Yo también te amo Davis, siempre soñe estar contigo, quiero estar contigo para siempre. Dijo Kari con infinito amor, y Davis asintió y la beso, luego los dos se acomodan. -Siempre juntos Kari, siempre y para siempre. Susurro Davis y Kari lo escucho, y sintió unas lágrimas de alegría y dicha.

Esa noche Davis y Kari duermen juntos, y Veemon y Gatomon duermen por fin en pareja como era su deseo.

Una semana después...

Dentró del salón de clases, TK estaba muy molesto de ver a Davis y a Kari, siempre juntos, él no se acostumbra a su relación tan cercana. Lo que él no sabe es que Davis y Kari, precisamente este lunes en la tarde, durante la reunión, planean destapar su relación como prometidos a todos. Ahora que Tai y Matt, por fin regresan, ¿que mejor regalo sorpresa para ellos en estos dos meses de ausencia? Davis y Kari se ríen de veras, por que esta será la madre de las sorpresas para todos, y TK no soporta verlos tan contentos por algo, y espera a que en la reunión ellos no se comporten así.

Más tarde...

Era la condenada hora de la reunión, y TK estaba impaciente, ya todos estaban reunidos menos Davis y Kari. Veemon y Gatomon se morían de la risa por dentro, por la sorpresa que les espera, y Tai estaba extrañado de que Kari llegue tarde.

De pronto la puerta se abre, y todos voltean y ven a Davis y a Kari llegar, pero vestidos con pantalones de cuero, y una camiseta blanca en Davis con una chamarra de cuero, y Kari una blusa blanca un poco corta y que muestra el ombligo, y una chamarra de cuero también. Todos se quedan sorprendidos de verlos llegar vestidos así, y sin decir nada ambos se sientan. -Umm... Davis, Kari, ¿por que están vestidos así? Pregunta Izzi muy desconcertado, y Davis sin sonreir contesta. -Por que así nos vemos mejor, cuando vamos en mí moto. Dijo Davis simplemente, y todos se sorprenden. -¿Moto? ¿Tienes una moto Davis? Pregunta Sora muy sorprendida, y Davis asintió. -Sí, ¿de que otra forma podemos llegar a tiempo para ser los primeros en clase? Dijo Davis muy serio, y todos se sorprenden de verlo tan cambiado, y a Kari igual, y Tai se aclaro la garganta. -Ejem, bueno nos da gusto volver, Matt y yo los extrañamos un poco, pero umm... Kari, ¿como te encuentras? Pregunto Tai un poco preocupado por ella, y Kari lo miro con indiferencia. -Yo estoy bien, por que estoy con Davis. Dijo Kari con una mirada indiferente, y un tono de desafio en su voz, y todos se sorprenden de su actitud, y luego de pronto Sora nota los anillos en las manos de Davis y Kari. -Oigán, ¿qué significan esos anillos? Pregunta Sora un poco preocupada, y Veemon y Gatomon sonríen por que ya esta la bomba lista para explotar, y Davis y Kari mirán sus manos, y sonríen maliciosamente, y todos vieron la transformación de ambos, y se sorprenden mucho. -Oh, ¿estos? Bueno, estos son los anillos de compromiso que intercambiamos, cuando Kari y yo nos enamoramos perdidamente el uno del otro, nada más. Dijo Davis muy casual, y todos se sorprenden mucho, y como era de esperarse Tai hace la siguiente pregunta de rigor. -¡¿Qué?! ¿Comó que anillos de compromiso? ¿Desde cuando se enamoraron? Pregunta Tai muy sorprendido y desconcertado, y Kari asintió. -Desde hace dos meses, cuando te fuiste de viaje Tai. Davis se acerco, y me invito y pasaron muchas cosas, y en ese tiempo nos enamoramos locamente. Luego nuestros padres nos descubren, pero no se molestan y hasta lo aprueban, y me dieron el permiso de irme a vivir con Davis. Así es, vivo con Davis en su casa, nos acostamos en la misma cama, y somos prometidos, estos son los anillos de compromiso. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, en junio ya nos dijeron nuestros padres que podremos casarnos legalmente, así que en junio nos casamos por la via civil, y cuando cumplamos los diecisiete nos casamos por la iglesia, pero antes de eso en junio ya me habré convertido en Kari Motomiya. Dijo Kari muy calmada pero firme, y todos se quedan estupefactos, y para enfatizar lo que dijeron, Davis y Kari se dan un amoroso beso frente a todos.

Tai no soporto lo que vio, y Davis y Kari se separan con sonrisas amorosas, y voltean a ver a Tai. -Más te vale no tocar a mi prometido Tai, te lo advierto en buena forma. Soy la chica de Davis, ahora y para siempre. Lo protegere de todo y de todos, no me provoques. Dijo Kari con amenaza, y Tai por un momento se detuvo, pero no soportó y se arroja contra Davis, pero él y Kari ya se esperaban esto, y se ponen de pie de un salto, y se defienden con un golpe al estomago de Tai.

Tai exhala todo el aire, y se dobla de dolor, y Davis y Kari aprobechan para escapar, y todos se quedan sorprendidos.

Davis y Kari salen por la puerta principal, pero el sexto sentido de Davis se percato de un peligro, y retrocedió a tiempo para evitar el golpe de un tubo de metal en la cabeza. TK se cayó al piso al fallar su golpe sorpresa, y Davis y Kari lo ven sonriéndole con frialdad. -Buen intento TK, pero con Kari a mí lado lo puedo predecir todo. Dijo Davis sonriendo con confianza, y TK furioso se levanta, y trata de golpear a Davis con el tubo, pero no vio a Kari que detuvo su brazo, y Davis le da un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago, y Kari le da un golpe tremendo en la nuca, y lo deja tendido en el piso inconsciente.

Davis y Kari dejan a TK ahí, y salen a tiempo para voltear y ver a Tai que ya corría tras ellos, pero Davis y Kari agarran en el aire a sus compañeros digimon, que saltaron desde la ventana del segundo piso, y corren a la moto de Davis.

Los cuatro se ponen sus cascos, y la moto arranca, dejando a Tai que salio justo en ese momento, con las ganas de partirle la cara a Davis.

Davis y Kari a gran velocidad por la carretera, sonrién muy contentos y satisfechos, sus compañeros digimon se alegraron mucho. -Te amo Kari, y no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe, justos por siempre y para siempre. Dijo Davis sonriendo alegre, y Kari muy enamorada sonríe. -Te amo Davis, somos libres y nos amamos, formemos un nuevo equipo juntos amor. Dijo Kari con alegría, y Davis asintió. -Por supuesto, después de lo que paso, dudo que Tai y TK y los demás, nos quierán con ellos, dejemos que las cosas se enfríen un poco. Dijo Davis con gusto de seguir con Kari, y ella se alegra mucho. -Exacto Davis, podemos usar la casa de reserva de tu familia como nuestro nuevo apartamento, y les avisamos a nuestros padres, pero sin que le digán nada a Tai. Dijo Kari contenta de permanecer con él su prometido, y Davis asintió. -Es verdad, muy bien vamos a nuestra nueva casa, y juntos formaremos un nuevo equipo, no se cuantos miembros tenga, pero sé que lo harémos muy bien. Dijo Davis con alegría y entusiasmo, y Kari sonrió muy enamorada, y se recargo en su espalda.

-Contigo a mí lado, cualquier lugar es el cielo, amor mío. Y ¿comó nos llamaremos? Pregunta Kari muy amorosa, y Davis sonrió. -Serémos ahora los: Digihunters X, y protegeremos el digimundo y el mundo real, de cualquier amenaza. Dijo Davis entusiasmado, y Kari asintió y sonrió. -Buen nombre mi amado líder cazador, yo te sigo adonde sea. Dijo Kari muy contenta y feliz, y Davis sonrió alegre y enamorado. -Te amo Kari, y te prometo siempre estar contigo, ya lo verás una nueva y brillante vida nos esta esperando. Dijo Davis con amor y devoción por Kari, y ella asintió y suspiro amorosa, y el viento silvando por la velocidad que tomaron, y sus dos compañeros digimon asintieron felices.

Juntos por siempre y para siempre...

Digihunters X blast out.


	2. La nueva vida en un nuevo hogar

Capitulo 2. "La nueva vida en un nuevo hogar"

La moto rugió por último, y se detuvo frente a un complejo de apartamentos frente a la estación del tren en el centro de Odaiba. Davis y Kari junto a Veemon y Gatomon, bajan de la moto, y se estiran y observan su nuevo hogar. -Bien hemos llegado Kari querida, esta es la casa de reserva de la que te conté. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, y Kari asintió y ya se imaginaba una vida con Davis, aquí junto a una familia maravillosa. -Davis amor mío estoy contenta, ¿tienes la llave verdad? Pregunta Kari feliz de ahora vivir con él, como una verdadera pareja, y Davis asintió. -Claro aquí la tengo, ahora entremos y rehabilitemos las habitaciones, creo que le voy a pedir ayuda a Jun. Estoy seguro que ella le va a encantar la idea de vivir aquí, con nosotros además así nuestros padres estarán más tranquilos. Dijo Davis medio pensativo, y Kari sonrió encantada. -Oh sí que buena idea Davis, me encanta la idea de que Jun nos ayude, ella es tan divertida y somos tan cercanas. Dijo Kari muy feliz de tener a Jun con ellos, y Davis asintió y sonrió. -Muy bien, está decidido, voy a llamar a mis padres y le pediré a Jun que venga para ayudarnos, nuestros padres nos apoyan y cuando les explique lo que paso, estarán más que de acuerdo en que estemos un tiempo lejos de Tai, y los demás pero solo por un tiempo. Dijo Davis seguro de esta decisión tan importante, y Kari asintió contenta ya que lo apoya totalmente.

Luego Davis, Kari, Veemon, y Gatomon entrán en el edificio, y llegan a la casa con la placa Motomiya. Davis y Kari tomados de la mano entrán, listos para esta etapa nueva de su vida conjunta.

Mientras en la secundaria de Odaiba...

Tai y TK estaban furiosos por lo que paso, y los demás aun que estaban sorprendidos, realmente no están molestos, al contrario están contentos y comprenden que ya no hay nada que hacer, salvo aceptar lo que ha pasado. Tai estaba como león enjaulado, y TK se sintió traicionado por Kari, y por Davis, pero lo que más sentía era celos y envidia. -¡¿Comó se atreve Davis a raptar a mi hermanita?! ¡Ya verá cuando lo vea! ¡Le voy a partir la cara por meterse con Kari y meterle ideas extrañas! Exclama Tai furioso, y Sora frunce el ceño muy molesta con él. -Mejor ya calmáte Tai, Davis y Kari ya escogieron su vida, y no hay nada que hacer salvo apoyarlos, además hasta sus padres están de acuerdo. Sales perdiendo si te metes entre ellos, mejor no digas nada de atacar a Davis por que pierdes el cariño de Kari. Dijo Sora muy segura de sus palabras, y Tai se quedó callado, pero estaba furioso en silencio, y TK estaba sumamente molesto por todo lo que paso.

-Pues a mí sigue sin gustarme ni un poco lo que paso, esto fue un acto de traición de Davis, y para colmo se lleva a Kari con él, ella no tiene nada que ver con él. Dijo TK muy molesto y celoso, y Matt le manda una mirada de decepción. -Que tonto eres TK, Kari se ha enamorado de Davis y ya no hay nada que hacer, salvo una cosa que es apoyarlos. Por mi parte estoy contento por Davis y Kari, ellos de verdad hacen una fantástica pareja, los felicito mucho. Dijo Matt feliz y contento, y todos los demás estuvierón de acuerdo y hablarón de como ya era hora de que Davis y Kari, se volvierán una pareja por que ya estaba resultando muy obvio lo mucho que se quieren.

Tai y TK seguían furiosos por lo que paso, y los demás deciden dejarlos solos, hasta que se calmen, y Tai pensó en ir a su casa y buscar una pista del paradero de Kari. Mientras que TK furioso decide ir a la recidencia Motomiya, por que pensaba que hay estaban Davis y Kari, para darle una buena lección a Davis por robarle a Kari.

Mientras en la recidencia Daikari...

Jun encantada frente a la puerta vio el letrero, "Recidencia Daikari" Y se reía feliz por que ya veía venirse esto, sobretodo por que Tai y TK se lo buscarón al no dejarle a Kari otra opción. Jun toca el timbre y la puerta se abré, con Gatomon muy contenta en un nuevo espacio.

-Jun, ¡que alegría verte! ¡Kari, Davis ya llego Jun! Exclama Gatomon encantada, y Davis se asoma por la cocina. -Que bueno Gatomon, que pase ya casi esta lista la cena. Dijo Davis que estaba ocupado preparándo la cena, y Gatomon deja pasar a Jun con una gran sonrisa, y vio como el espacio ya estaba siendo usado, y la mesa plegable del armario ya fue colocada, y un mantel ya fue puesto. Además el libreró ya fue colocado, y un pequeño sofá fue puesto frente a un televisor mediano, en una pequeña mesa, y el calor y ambiente familiar ya se sienten.

Kari sale de una de las habitaciones junto a Veemon, y se lanza a abrazar a Jun.

-¡Jun que alegría verte, mira ya estamos ocupando el espacio! Ya casi terminó con las camas y las habitaciones. Dijo Kari realmente contenta, y Jun asintió. -Que bueno Kari, mi hermanita querida. Dijo Jun muy cariñosa, y Kari encantada abraza a Jun por que siempre quisó una hermana mayor o menor, y ahora ya casi son familia. Luego del abrazo Jun coloca su maleta y sus pertenencias en su habitación, y entre las dos terminan de acondicionar las habitaciones, y ya para terminar colocán un nuevo teléfono inalámbrico para la casa.

Luego Davis sale de la cocina con una sonrisa. -Familia ya esta la cena, vengan a comer. Dijo Davis muy contento con el banquete que preparo, y todos se acercan a la mesa con hambre. Ya habían terminado de acondicionar el departamento, y ahora ya tenían hambre ya era de noche, y todos alegremente se sentaron a la mesa.

Durante la cena Jun sugirió que mañana vayan como si nada a la escuela, hasta que se termine su transferencia a otra escuela, y Davis y Kari estaban de acuerdo, y le dijerón su plan de formar un nuevo equipo de elegidos, llamados los Digihunters X, y que este sitió sería la base de operaciones del equipo. -Ya veo un nuevo equipo, y la base es aquí, me parece muy bien, y si es así entonces cuenten conmigo aun que no tenga un digimon compañero. Dijo Jun alegre ofreciendo su ayuda de forma incondicional, y Davis asintió. -Por supuesto Jun, eres miembro del equipo, y uno muy importante. Ya eres miembro desde que accediste a ayudarnos con la mudanza. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa honesta y alegre, y Jun asintió y se ruborizo nunca le había pasado que la acepten tan rápido, y que le digán que es importante y necesaria. -Jijijiji, hermanito querido soy muy feliz, por que me hacen parte de ustedes aun cuando yo soy un estorbo tal vez, no tengo digimon ni cresta especial ni nada. Dijo Jun sincera, pero Davis negó con la cabeza. -Eso no es cierto Jun, eres una chica fantástica que hace cosas que las demás chicas no hacen, como apoyar a una loca pareja en su mudanza y en sus planes de mantener el digimundo y el mundo real a salvo. No cualquiera hace eso, cualquier chico hasta Matt estaría impresionado por ver esa clase de valor, es muy atractivo para un hombre ver a una mujer valiente y determinada como tú. Dijo Davis totalmente honesto, y Kari asintió apoyando totalmente lo dicho por él, y Jun ahora si se ruborizo mucho por los elogios de su propio hermano, y por que menciono a su querido Matt. -Ay Davis con ese apoyo ahora si me has hecho feliz, ¿de verdad crees que Matt se fije en mí? Pregunta Jun medio tímida, y Davis y Kari asintieron. -Claro, es más que obvio que Sora ama a Tai, y Matt esta libre para que se vuelva tu novio, Jun querida. Dijo Kari sonriendo feliz y contenta, y Jun se puso súper contenta de escuchar esas buenas noticias.

Luego de cenar todos se retiran a dormir, y se quedan pensando en muchas cosas, esta era la primera noche de Davis y Kari en su nueva vida de pareja, y eso es muy bueno. Davis se voltea y abraza a Kari, y ella a su vez lo abraza con gran amor, y los dos rápido se quedan dormidos.

Mientras en otra parte...

Tai estaba muy molesto por que sus padres saben donde esta Kari, pero no le van a decir nada por que lo conocen, y solo iría a arruinar la felicidad de pareja de Davis y Kari. Tai de noche estaba deambulando en las calles, sintiendo como si estuviera perdido sin la luz de Kari, y él está tan preocupado por ella.

En ese momento, una pandilla sale de un callejón y vieron a Tai, y lo reconocieron de la escuela. -Vaya el perdedor Tai, que esta enamorado de su propia hermana. Que sorpresa verlo aquí y de noche. Dijo Taka uno de los pandilleros de la escuela, y Tai se voltea con una mirada furiosa, y da un paso adelante. -Más les vale no molestarme, y nisiquiera se atrevan a sugerir algo con Kari. Dijo Tai amenazante y los pandilleros se rieron. -Jejeje, que miedo, no nos amenaces niño mimado. Esa Kari es una... Empezó a decir Taka, cuando Tai lo golpea sin advertencia, y luego los demás se le hechan encima.

Tai golpeaba y pateaba con toda su furia, y se imaginaba a Davis cuando rapto a su hermana, lo que incremento su rabia y su absoluta furia.

Unos minutos después, Taka y sus pandilleros salen corriendo del callejón, y Tai sale caminando después de ventilar su furia. Parado bajo la única luz eléctrica del lugar, Tai tronó su cuello se sintió un poco mejor, y con manchas de sangre algunas manchas eran de él, pero la mayoria eran de los pandilleros a los que golpeo hasta el cansanció. Tai sonrió como un criminal, y por un momento le gusto golpear sin verdadera razón a cualquier tipo de la calle.

Tai se dio la vuelta, y se perdió en la obscuridad pensando que sin Kari, no hay nada que le impida volverse malo, y tal vez hasta un delincuente juvenil...

Al siguiente día...

Era de mañana cuando Davis y Kari, salen de su nuevo hogar, acompañados de sus digimon y se dirigen a la escuela. El desayuno estuvo animado, y luego Davis y Kari salen de su departamento. En el camino ambos jovenes sonrien, y se sienten con mucho amor por dentró, y Davis voltea a sonreirle a Kari. -Te amo mucho Kari, estoy tan contento, y no voy a permitir que nadie nos separe. Dijo Davis muy contento, y Kari se arrima a él amorosamente. -Ay Davis mi amor, no quiero que nunca te separes de mí, y yo también no voy a permitir que nadie nos separe nunca. Aun que veamos a los demás, no dejare que nos separen. Dijo Kari determinada a permanecer con Davis, y él se acerca a ella y la besa con amor, y ella se entrega por completo al beso lleno de amor.

Luego Davis y Kari llegan a la escuela, y se preparan para lo que sea que ocurra, y al entrar para cambiarse de zapatos, Davis y Kari vieron a TK que justo en ese momento entró a la escuela. -Ay no, mejor nos vamos por otro lado Davis, no quiero que tan pronto comiencen las hostilidades. Dijo Kari muy preocupada y no quería que nada malo le pase, pero Davis suspiro. -Muy tarde Kari, TK ya nos vio, ahí viene. Dijo Davis y vio a TK que los vio y apenas ocurre eso, y suelta sus cosas y se dirige directo a ellos. -¡Davis! ¡Maldito traidor! Si que tienes agallas por venir luego del escándalo de ayer. Dijo TK sumamente molesto, y Kari se puso frente a Davis para protegerlo de TK. -No TK, alejate ahora mismo, no voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima a mi prometido. Dijo Kari firme y con gran valor, y TK se quedó viendo a Kari trabado de coraje. -Dime la verdad Kari, ¿por qué escogiste a Davis en mi lugar? Yo te amo te adoro tanto, en mi corazón solo hay amor por ti. Lo digo enserio, así que, ¿por qué escogiste a Davis? Pregunta TK muy dolido y celoso, y Kari suspira y frunce el seño. -Yo me enamore de verdad de Davis, y así es como quiero que se quede mi corazón. Nadie tiene un control de sus emociones, y en los dos meses que Tai y Matt se ausentaron, yo ya no pude soportar la inmensa presión de mis poderosos sentimientos por Davis, yo lo amo lo adoro de verdad. Davis es la luz de mi vida, yo sin él a mi lado no puedo ser feliz ni libre. Así es como me siento, lo lamento TK pero yo no te amo, y en realidad estoy loca de amor por Davis. Dijo Kari sincera y con mucha emoción y amor por Davis, y él se ruborizo mucho de la declaración de Kari, y TK se puso súper molesto y celoso de Davis, y trato de acercarse y golpearlo, pero Kari lo detuvo y le hizo una llave en la mano y en el brazo.

Kari frunce el ceño, y muy seria le advierte que se abstenga de hacerle algo a su prometido. -Más te vale TK, no le hagas nada a Davis, estoy preparada para defenderlo de todo. Dijo Kari muy seria mientras sostiene el brazo de TK en una llave, y él se quedó sorprendido de la fuerza y habilidad de Kari, y de pronto recordó que tanto ella como Davis saben artes marciales, ya que ambos entrenaron en el mismo dojo. -Esta bien Kari, por favor suelta mi brazo. Dijo TK súplicando y muy adolorido, y Kari asintió. -Muy bien, no te atrevas a hacer nada raro, y yo no tendré que neutralizarte. Dijo Kari muy seria detrás de TK, y con un empujón suelta el brazo de TK que se sobo un poco.

TK estaba muy sorprendido por la manera de actuar de Kari, y él lo que quería era golpear a Davis por meterse con su chica, pero si hace algo frente a ella quién sabe como pueda reaccionar Kari.

TK lo pensó un poco, y luego dijo. -Eres un traidor por presentarte Davis, y más con Kari. Dijo TK muy molesto, y Davis se cruzo de brazos, y frunció el ceño. -Kari es mi prometida, ¿esperabas que yo la dejara en algún momento? Mala suerte TK, por que Kari y yo nos amamos y mucho, y no vamos a permitir que nadie nos separe. Dijo Davis muy serio y firme, y Kari asintió por que ella siente lo mismo. -Es verdad, yo también adoro a Davis. Dijo Kari muy contenta de estar con él, y TK se molesto aun más. -Esto es muy extraño y sospechoso, nadie puede simplemente enamorarse tanto y tan rápido en solo dos meses. No me lo creo de que simplemente se ausentaron Tai y Matt, y ustedes se juntan, hay gato encerrado en esto. Dijo TK muy molesto y sospechando algo raro entre ellos, y Davis sonrie.

Davis toma a Kari de la mano y le dice algo a TK que lo deja impactado. -La verdad TK, haces bien en dudar, nadie se enamora de otra persona en tan poco tiempo. Pero, aquí es dónde yo te digo, no eres el primer amigo ni el primer chico que Kari conoció. La verdad, Kari y yo nos hemos amado desde que nos conocímos, a la edad de cuatro años. Cuando Kari te vio en el digimundo, ya me conocía y ya nos amabamos locamente, pero, debido a que Tai siempre ha tenido a Kari bien vigilada, nunca pudimos acercarnos lo suficiente, hasta que por espacio de dos meses, él se fue con Matt, y Kari y yo nos juntamos y nos declaramos nuestro amor. Dijo Davis declarando la completa verdad de su relación con Kari, y TK se quedó boquiabierto, y volteo a ver a Kari para confirmarlo. -¿Es cierto esto Kari? Pregunta TK totalmente sorprendido de saber la verdad.

Kari sonrie y aprieta la mano de Davis, y asiente. -Claro que es verdad, todo. Tai sospechaba que a mi jóven edad ya estaba actuando raro, debido posiblemente a un chico que yo había conocido. Durante un tiempo, trate de actuar normal, de no dejarme llevar por mi amor, pero esté en vez de ceder, se incremento hasta las nubes. En mi vida, jamás había sentido esta poderosa e irresistible atracción por Davis, amigo, amor, y confidente de mi corazón, amigo de la más tierna infancia, amor desde el mismo principió de nuestra recipróca relación, y confidente de los más íntimos secretos de mi corazón enamorado de él. Todo esto y mucho más, un infinito mucho más, es Davis para mí, en él encuentro el soporte de mi vida, en él buscó un amor y un recuerdo inolvidable y lo encuentró, y finalmente confió en Davis mi vida, mis secretos, y todo lo que soy yo, y él hace lo mismo conmigo. ¿Qué más puede pedir una chica enamorada, no solo de esté, si no de cualquier tiempo, más qué solo un poco de comprensión? Y yo encuentró el infinito regalo no solo de una pequeña comprensión, si no de la comprensión total de mi persona en Davis, es decir, que Davis es sin lugar a dudas mi "Espíritu Gémelo" somos iguales, nacimos al mismo tiempo del ceno de Dios, y a él volvemos cuando nos amamos. Dijo Kari completamente honesta en lo que siente por Davis, los sentimientos tan grandes de ella en su corazón, no dejaron duda alguna en TK de que de verdad se aman, y mucho más de lo que él pueda imaginar o comprender.

Más tarde...

Dentró del salón, Davis y Kari sentados juntos, estaban muy pensativos en una noticia un poco inquietante. Parece que hay un problema en el digimundo, alguna clase de disturbio relacionado con un pequeño poblado, y le toca a Davis y a Kari revisar que es lo que esta pasando.

Davis saco su digicomunicador, y vio también un mensaje de Gennai, en dónde pedía una reunión con todos los elegidos. Kari pensó que en esa reunión tal vez se encuentren con Tai, que debe de estar como loco. Davis suspira y se voltea. -Ya veo, parece que algo esta pasando en el digimundo y debemos ir a una reunión, pero, no estoy seguro de cual va a ser la reacción de Tai. Dijo Davis bastante preocupado por ese detalle, y Kari asiente ya que esta segura de que puede haber un problema. -No te preocupes por eso Davis, estoy segura de que Tai no va a poder separarnos nunca. Yo te amo Davis, y siempre voy a estar contigo, Tai ya no puede hacer nada y él tiene que entenderlo. Dijo Kari muy firme y se sintió muy contenta de estar con su amado Davis, y él asintió. -Es verdad, tienes razón Kari. Tai no nos va a separar nunca, y eso es un hecho, bien en ese caso hay que prepararse para esa reunión. Dijo Davis muy serio pero contento de estar con Kari, y ella se sentía igual.

Luego de decir eso y discutir algunos detalles de la reunión, Davis y Kari salen del salón para a esa reunión, y tal vez tener que confrontar a Tai...


End file.
